gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Treasure Hunt
Double-Action Revolver $250,000 |location = San Andreas |target = Treasure |fail = |protagonists = GTA Online Protagonist }} Treasure Hunt is a mission in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of The Doomsday Heist update. It served as a teaser for the forthcoming release of . Description A random email is sent to the GTA Online Protagonist from vanderlinde@eyefind.com, showing a black and white photo of an area to search for a clue to find an unspecified treasure. Objectives Photo Clue The photo will be one of 20 locations picked at random. It will be marked on the map with a yellow question mark. The search radius for the initial search is very wide. The clue is a note, pinned to a rock, tree or other object, and will be within the area pictured in the photo sent to the player's phone. When getting closer to the clue, the sound of a metal wind chime can be heard. Upon finding this clue, the player will have three more clue locations marked on their map. Three Clues The player then has to visit three clues. The three set clues may be found in any order. #A corpse clad only in underwear, boots and mismatched socks with a severe head injury in a small cave near a creek in the Tongva Hills. #A bloody Shovel (clearly the murder weapon) in a wrecked building on the beach at Sandy Shores. #An empty gun case at the base of a tree on Joad Lane in Grapeseed. Treasure Chest After finding all three clues, the random location of a treasure chest will be marked on the player's map. On arrival the player will find two more corpses, another shovel and a case marked with Boles Overland Stage Co. Opening the case will reveal the Double-Action Revolver. Rewards *Double-Action Revolver http://www.rockstargames.com/newswire/article/60320/Uncover-the-Double-Action-Revolver Headshot Challenge Get 50 headshots (PvP or PvE) with the Double-Action Revolver to get the other two rewards. Headshots can be completed in missions or jobs allowing gunplay. Rewards *$250,000 *An exclusive weapon unlock in Rockstar Games' forthcoming Red Dead Redemption II for Rockstar Social Club linked accounts. Note: The treasure hunt can be completed by both online characters to unlock the weapon but the headshot challenge is combined across both characters so there will only be one $250,000 awarded per account. Instructional Messages to reveal the location of the treasure.}} / / E to exit. }} to reveal the location of the treasure.}} has been revealed. Go there to unlock the chest and collect your reward.}} Galleries Mission Walkthrough Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-EmailNotify.png|Free roam email notification. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Email.png|Reading the email. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Entering Area.png|Approach the clue area. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-1st Clue.png|Find the clue. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-StartTheHunt.png|Start the hunt for the moved treasure. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-3_new_clues.png|Map showing 2/3 of the clue locations. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-1st_new_Clue.png|Find the other three clues. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Chest_Revealed.png|Reveal the location of the treasure. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Chest_Located.png|Find the treasure chest. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-BolesOverlandStageCoNo7.png|Open the treasure chest. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Bingo.png|The treasure inside. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Over.png|The hunt is over. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-CorpseCharacter1.png|Unnamed victim in the cave. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-CorpseCharacter3.png|Unnamed victim at the treasure site. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-CorpseCharacter2.png|2nd unnamed victim at the treasure site. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-HeadshotChallengeCountdown.png|Headshot challenge in progress. Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-HeadshotChallengeReward.png|Headshot challenge completed. Locations 1st Random Clue Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-Vineyard.png|Marlowe Vineyards Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-CatfishViewMountain.png|Catfish View mountaintop. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-TwoHootsFalls.png|Two Hoots Falls Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-TataviamCoastHoleInTheRock.png|Tataviam Mountains, beach south of Palmer-Taylor Power Station. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-SenoraNationalParkRocks.png|Senora National Park rocks. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-RatonCanyon.png|Raton Canyon Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Photo-alpminoHighlandsCoastIsland.png|Palomino Highlands, islands on the coast. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-PaletoBayBrokenBridge.png|Procopio Promenade, Paleto Bay Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-HillValleyChurchCountry.png|Hill Valley Church graveyard, Great Chaparral Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-GrandSenoraDesertAirfielldEnd.png|Sandy Shores Airfield, Grand Senora Desert, Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-LSGolfClub.png|Los Santos Golf Club Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-DelPerroPier.png|Del Perro Pier Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-CemetaryHillValleyChurchCity.png|Hill Valley Church, Pacific Bluffs. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-SenoraNationalParkLookout.png|Senora National Park lookout above Beam Me Up. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-Jetty-CapeCatfish.png|Cape Catfish jetty. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-ArthursPassTrailsSmithRidge.png|Smith Ridge, Arthur's Pass Trails, Great Chaparral. Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-AlamoShoreBoat.png|Breakwater, Alamo Sea Marina Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-Mineshaft.png|Abandoned Mine, Great Chaparral Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-MtChiliad.png|Mount Chiliad Map. Clue Located (spoiler). Treasure Hunt-GTAO-Photo-CassidyCreek.png|Cassidy Creek Map. Clue Located (spoiler). Three Fixed Clues Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Cave_Clue_Interact.png|Tongva Hills cave (location). Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-SandyShores_Clue_Interact.png|Sandy Shores beach (location). Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-3rd_new_Clue.png|Joad Lane tree (location). Random Treasure Chest Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Chest_Map.png|Richman Glen Treasure_Hunt-GTAO-Chest_Alamo_Sea_Map.png|Alamo Sea - North Calafia Way. Video File:GTA Online - Secret Revolver Treasure Hunt & Challenge Red Dead Redemption 2 File:GTA Online Treasure Hunt - All 20 Locations -Double-Action Revolver- Trivia *The email address is a reference to , one of the central characters in . References Navigation }} Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions